powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 4: Reawaken, Legendary Weapons
is the fourth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc focusing on the Zyurangers' quest to claim the Legendary Weapons in the Land of Despair, featuring the debut of the Legendary Weapons and their combination, the Howling Cannon. Synopsis With time running out, the Zyuranger must complete their trials and gain the Legendary Weapons before the Land of Despair turns them to stone. Plot A half-day has passed since the Zyuranger had entered the Land of Despair; as the clock at Bandora's Castle crows, the witch celebrates the heroes turning to stone in a half-day more. However as the Dora Minotaur/Tyrannosaurus fight continues on, night begins to fall on the floating island, which Bandora states makes the island freezing cold; forcing her to withdraw Dora Minotaur. With the Dora Monster gone, Dan proclaims they can get to the castle and retrieve the Legendary Weapons; but he, Goushi and Geki are removed from the Guardian Beasts; Goushi interprets it as the team needing to get the weapons on their own power which Triceratops agrees with and Dan argues about. As the cold sets in on the island, the trio make a fire to keep warm; Dan complains he wants hot soup but Goushi proclaims they can't leave the island without the weapons. Geki notes they only have a half-day and Dan wonders if they can get the weapons before then and what Bandora may pull to prevent this, while Goushi admits if they give up, they'll turn to stone like the ones before them. Geki worries about Boi, Mei and the fate of Hiroshi; while elsewhere Mei despairs over how to turn Hiroshi back from stone to Boi, which he admits they have to regroup with Geki and reach the castle. Mei worries about abandoning Hiroshi but Boi admits they have to or else Bandora will defeat them separately and that they have an issue of time to worry about. Mei apologizes to Hiroshi's stone statue and that they will return once they retrieve the weapons. The next morning, Geki's team runs forwards as Dan notes Dora Minotaur isn't around, with Geki admitting that Bandora must be confident in her victory or is waiting for her chance to attack. The team run forwards and discover they're returned to their campsite and the stone statues: they've been running in circles! Angry, Dan kicks a rock but it hits an invisible wall, making the team realize they've been trapped inside, forcing the trio to rush forwards breaking out of the trap they were in and finally see the castle before them whish they rush towards. Meanwhile, Boi and Mei find themselves facing a lightning storm, which the princess admits is part of the challenge that they have to overcome, forcing them to charge through until they reach a dead-end. Without warning, a lightning strike hits a stone wall revealing a door that the duo go through where they face a plume of fire nearly singing them; opening another door, they find a pathway and leap in, falling right in front of Geki's group safe and sound! Geki asks about Hiroshi, but Mei admits they found him but he turned to stone; however Geki admits the team has to hurry with only an hour left in their challenge. In Bandora's Palace, the witch notes the team have reached the final challenge of the cave, but also states the cave is the most difficult challenge, thus they should face their destiny of turning to stone. The team rush through the cave, entering into it with more statues aligning it until they see a sword standing in front of them. Boi wonders if it is the Legendary Weapons, but Goushi stops him stating there should be five of them and there is something strange about the sword. Looking at the plaque, Mei reads that this is the final challenge and that they must release the evil sword; Geki wonders what it means while Dan impatiently tells them it doesn't matter and doesn't care if it's evil, trying to pull it but becoming shocked until he turns into a demonic form with facial paint and fangs! The tam yell at Dan to let the sword go, pulling him away as he admits that when he grabbed the sword, his mind was filled with evil. Boi wonders what the purpose of the challenge is until Geki decides to pull it himself. The Yamato Prince grabs the sword, pulling it up while declaring he won't be defeated, yet with him turning into the demonic form slashing at his teammates. Goushi grabs him to let toe sword go, forcing Geki to return to normal and throw the sword away, where it explodes, destroying a wall leading to a passage to emerge. The five enter the chamber discovering the five Legendary Weapons; but Bandora and her troupe appear protecting them. Bandora congratulates them for passing the final test and the right to possess the Legendary Weapons; but she won't let them gain it. Telling them not to move, she casts a spell suspending their movement while revealing her clock and the limited time they have left before turning to stone like Hiroshi. Geki calls the move sneaky, but then the clock reveals that time is up as the team begins turning to stone. The team wonders how they can get out of this but Bandora mocks them stating they can't do anything about this. With no other option, Geki declares to the Legendary Weapons that they passed all the tests and thus they have the right to wield them; as Bandora calls him crazy for trying to appeal to them and that weapons can't understand what they're saying. Geki declares that he believes in the weapons and their purpose in defeating evil while calling for an answer, stating that Bandora is "evil incarnate" and that she must be defeated. Yelling for them to come to his hand, the weapons react and fly off their pedestals into the hands of the five Zyuranger, ending the petrifaction process and angering Bandora. With their new weapons, Geki states they won't forgive Bandora for her actions as the witch calls for Dora Minotaur and the Golems to attack, leading to the team to make a counterattack. Geki slashes a Golem patrol with his new sword; Goushi slashes them down with his axe, Dan with his spear; Boi with his daggers and Mei holding them down with her new bow. Further angered by the Zyuranger's new strength, Bandora grows herself into a giant and decides to destroy the team with the Land of Despair, shaking the island and throwing the team around! In the temple, Grifforzer shoots at the Zyuranger but the wall collapses revealing Hiroshi's mom, which the team reach out to save. However the temple starts collapsing as the team escapes and face Dora Minotaur outside, with Geki instructing Mei to take the mother to a safe place. The team withstand the attacks but become shocked by the electricity in its horns, prompting them to transform. As they transform, the Legendary Weapons also change into their new forms: the sword into the Ryugeki-ken (the Dragon-Downing Sword), the axe into the Moth-Breaker; the spear into the Tricera-Lance, the daggers into the Sabre-Daggers and the bow into the Ptera-Arrow. The team charge with their enhanced weapons, pushing Dora Minotaur back before the weapons start to glow, Geki interpreting it that they're screaming to be one. With the prompt, the team fuse the weapons together into the formation of the Howling Cannon, which they use to destroy Dora Minotaur. However, Bandora continues to shake the island, forcing the team to grab Hiroshi's mother to escape. Further angered, the witch breathes onto the island, causing the lands to fall apart as they reach Hiroshi's statue, his mother crying to call for him to return to normal; with her tears ultimately reviving the son and allowing for a happy reunion. But the can't relax due to Bandora releasing the island and firing a beam, destroying the entire Land of Despair in a single blow! However, the Zyuranger are able to escape by gathering together, surrounding Hiroshi and his mother to protect them. As they return to reality, Hiroshi once again embraces his mother as Geki tells him to listen to his mother and study hard as the mother thanks the team and they go their separate ways. However, Bandora suddenly calls out to them asking if they think they've won and that they'll be destroyed next time, making the team hold their new weapons together as they declare them their new friends to defeat Bandora. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Hiroshi: *Hiroshi's mother: Notes DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also (island location) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura